Gato Azul
by Bliss Aruasi
Summary: Fic participe de la actividad: ¡Traficando crack en los barcos de Lau! del foro: Mansión Phantomhive/ Ran Mao le recordaba a esas infames criaturas a las que Sebastian tanto adoraba. —¡Conde! ¿No me digas que estabas mirando a mi pequeño gatito azul?


Fic participe de la actividad: ¡Traficando crack en los barcos de Lau! del foro: Mansión Phantomhive (LINK EN MI PERFIL)

* * *

**_El universo de Kuroshitsuji© es propiedad de Yana Toboso._**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**«Gato Azul»**_

_**.**_

_**{879 palabras}**_

_**[Rating: T]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ciel siempre había tenido curiosidad por aquella mujer que acompañaba a Lau, casi como mascota, a donde sea que él fuese. Claramente su fijación jamás seria expresada abiertamente ante alguien más ni mucho menos la gritaría desde la ventana de su mansión en Londres donde todas las _damas _de sociedad estarían listas para esparcir cualquier mínimo rumor que llegase a sus inoportunos oídos.

El conde miraba con recelo a Ran Mao sentada en las piernas de Lau, estudiándola como a otros de sus peones. Tenía cierto aire familiar que no sabía a qué le recordaba; esos ojos distantes y su rostro carente de emoción mientras daba la impresión de empezar a acicalarse cual gato casero…

¡Eso era!

Ran Mao le recordaba a esas infames criaturas a las que Sebastian tanto adoraba.

Soltó un bufido mientras se llevaba la taza de té que su mayordomo acababa de servir para él, consiguiendo que el hombre de negro le regalara una pulcra ceja alzada en su dirección, cuestionando el motivo de tal sonido. Ciel lo ignoró, y regresó la mirada ante la mujer china escasamente vestida que había atrapado su atención. Quedando absortó en sus interesantes ojos dorados que escondían lo que probablemente eran miles de profundos pensamientos ocultos bajo un cascaron de indiferencia ante el mundo.

— ¡Ah, conde! ¡Lo he pillado! —canturreó Lau de repente, sobresaltando al menor.

Ciel casi derrama su té de no ser por las manos rápidas de Sebastian que adelantadose a la situación impidieron que la fina taza callera o derramara una sola gota de su contenido.

El conde, con una mueca incomoda recuperó la compostura que su titulo exigía y se aclaró la garganta.

—Sebastian —llamó pidiendo que su taza le fuera regresada ante una orden no dicha. Con certeza, el mayordomo obedeció, apenas escondiendo su diversión por la conducta de su amo.

Después, dirigió la mirada despreocupado hacia Lau, pero, sin poder disimular el sonrojo que cubría parte de sus mejillas, temiendo que la respuesta fuera que _lo había pillado viendo a Ran Mao. _Sin poder parar su boca, llevado por el estúpido instinto de _supervivencia _humano —O llámesele orgullo, en su caso— se apresuró a dar explicaciones.

—Simplemente llamó mi atención la flor de su cabello —aseguró refugiando sus labios tras la taza y desviando la mirada a sus bonitas cortinas de terciopelo.

Lau lo miró con su típica expresión de _no sé de qué estaba hablando hace un segundo_ y entonces el entendimiento lo golpeó, descubriendo el significado detrás de la oración, casi a la defensiva, dicha por el conde sobre el inusual adorno de su _hermana._

— ¡Conde! —Llegando rápidamente junto a él, sugerente, mientras colocaba una mano junto al oído del niño— ¿No me digas que estabas mirando a mi pequeño gatito azul?

Ciel alcanzó todos los tonos posibles de rojo mientras Sebastian suprimía carcajadas tras su mano enguantada y Ran Mao le miraba con sus enormes ojos distantes, como si fuera un espécimen exótico, _casi_ reflejando curiosidad en el desierto opaco que eran sus pupilas.

Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada, porque extrañamente ese día las cortinas se veían _especialmente _agradables y no tenía nada que ver que fueran la fuente de distracción más inmediata.

—No sabía que ese fuera el tipo que prefería el Joven Amo —se burló Sebastian ganadose una mirada de odio puro de parte de Ciel, quien de haber podido, lo ahorca con las _bonitas cortinas _que decoraban la ventana.

— ¡Ya he dicho que solo miraba su adorno extraño! ¡No se hagan ideas ra-!

Ciel fue interrumpido abruptamente por algo blando y _abultado _que cubrió su rostro casi en su totalidad, sofocando también las burlas de Lau y Sebastian hacia su persona. Atónito, contempló como esa masa que lo había callado estaba recubierta por la tela azul que le era tan familiar mientras se frotaba contra él como lo haría un gato que te reconoce como alguien importante para él. No es que él tuviera mucha experiencia con felinos —sus _benditas_ alergias—, pero imaginaba que así de reconfortante debía ser lo que todos describían ante la cercanía de los mininos.

Al darse cuenta _qué _era lo que lo abrazaba no pudo evitar la exclamación de vergüenza pura y rabiosa que salió de sus labios. Ran Mao le miraba curiosa, con las manos a los costados luego de que Ciel los hubiera retirado él mismo y saliera dando pasos grandes a su habitación sintiendo su mundo hervir.

—Sebastian, prepara mi baño —fue la única orden que dio antes de desaparecer.

El susodicho encargó a Maylen que atendiera a los invitados mientras salía mascullando algo sobre el mal carácter de su pequeño amo y se disculpaba con el traficante chino ante la conducta _impropia._

Nadie —o quizá Lau—, fue capaz de ver la diminuta e inusual sonrisa divertida que se posó en los labios de Ran Mao una vez Ciel y Sebastian abandonaron la habitación, y si Lau no supiera lo ridículamente imposible que era, habría jurado que Ran Mao había soltado una leve carcajada —casi como un susurro— mientras sus ojos reflejaban por un segundo, un efímero segundo, el brillo de una niña que acababa de tener su más divertida tarde de juego.

Pero claro, todo eso era imposible para aquel inusual _gato azul_.

* * *

**Bien, esta _fumadera _fue producto de una de las actividades del foro Mansion Phantomhive donde teníamos que escribir sobre parejas _impensables_, aunque no se, creo que empezare a _shippear_ el CielxRanmao lol, ya me gusto el asunto.**

** ¡Realmente es un lugar muy cálido! y todos son bienvenidos a anotarse en los multiples retos y actividades que ahi esperan. **

**Saludos!**

**Bliss A. **


End file.
